Indestructible
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: To her, love was quixotic and hopeless and desperately out of her reach. Then love became sharing cups of coffee and strawberries under a crystalline sky. It would have been perfect if it weren't that for as long as she could remember, Molly had been warned that she would cause her true love to die.
1. Prologue

For as long as she could remember, Molly had been warned that she would cause her true love to die.

Her grandmother's profession was the local's psychic. Her daily envisages were often ambiguous oddities. Things like: _Something good will happen to you today. Don't eat mayonnaise. _Or: _You have a wrongdoing that will not unmake itself. _Or: _Money is in arm's reach. Open your hand for it. _

"I should tell you," her grandmother always told her clients. "What I tell you will be accurate, but not precise."

And that was the way it was. Not everything told by the cards or leaves unfolded in people's lives. There was always that chuckle when a villager would run into an old friend or would strike a small fortune. What Molly's grandmother predicted was consistently the truth, but not always the complete truth.

The other villagers frequently visited their humble home not only for predicaments but rather for advice and good company. While Molly's grandmother was a highly esteemed clairvoyant - so she claimed - she was additionally a good companion. Her sagacious counselling normally left people with a sense of confidence and steady reassurance, which the world needed a little bit more of.

On the other hand, Molly had grown accustomed to her grandmother's peculiarities. She's stumble across her hanging from trees upside down or find her snorkelling in the ocean searching for evidence of the Harvest Goddess. She was raised to discover patterns written amongst the stars, to interpret the most miscellaneous within a dream, to find meanings with shaken tea leaves.

Most of all, her grandmother would frequently discern the future for Molly. Palms were grasped, tarot cards were spread, and stars were analyzed. Regardless of the variety of rituals and various practices on Molly, they were all loosely translated into the same conclusion:

If Molly kissed her true love, he would die.

This was vague. Molly persisted. _Can I still kiss someone who isn't my true love? How do I know who my true love is? Does the kiss have to be on the lips? _All remained with her mother unable to give her an answer. The spirits could only show so much of Molly's fate. The questionable details remained questionable. She actually had kissed a boy once, but it was a dare and his breath smelled of red peppers and eggs. Indefinitely, he was not her true love.

Molly did not believe in true love. She had never believed in true love except the kind that a mother would show for her child. It was unconditional, it was constant, it was never ending. Any other kind of love eventually died. From villagers telling stories to her mother Molly heard proclamations like love was always growing and love was the key to life. But even the grandest of trees that graced the field withered; even keys lost their shine and transformed into rusted metal.

Her fate had turned into a distant warning at the back of her mind. The notion was an unconscious throb lingering at the back of her mind whenever she talked to a handsome boy. Throughout growing up and even years after her grandmother died and Molly moved from the village to the island of Castanet, she remained indifferent to the idea of being enamoured with someone.

She would never fall in love.

But like all love stories, that was exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Look who's back! I don't know who remembers me but I missed Harvest Moon and writing in general so I decided to ease back into it. Anyways, this little prologue was inspired by _The Raven Boys_ by Maggie Stiefvater and eventually branched out into a greater idea. Let me know what you thought about what's here so far and don't worry - future chapters will be longer! Ta ta for now!


	2. Hopeless

The winter days were always freezing in Castanet but at two in the morning Molly could have sworn her toes were turning blue. Desperately knocking at the door, the cold seeped into her numb knuckles. Despite her attempts, there was no sound on the other side and eventually she resorted into exhaling hot puffs of air into her shaking hands.

How much longer did she have to wait? It was as if winter's frost was beginning to pierce her heart.

Sparkling, jagged icicles were latched to the azure roof of the cream coloured house. Indigo curtains drawn at the windows concealed the inside, provoking her curiosity. But Molly didn't understand. She was told that whoever was inside would help her, and he wasn't even answering the door.

She never would have been here if the witch kept her meddlesome head out of things.

Earlier that week, Molly sought out the witch of Fugue Forest. Crushing dead leaves and frozen twigs under her boots, she boldly ventured through the forest's tantalizing maze. It seemed like hours before she stumbled across a tangle of vines and discerned a silhouette of a dusty pink house behind it. Surrounded by a swamp, the house loomed at Molly and her newfound Harvest Sprite companion Finn.

Although its facade was unwelcoming and dreary, it was their destination.

The circulating rumour was that in her spare time - and she had quite a lot of it - she spent conducting scandalous experiments or pulling pranks on the occasional villager. If anyone was in possession Green Bell, it would be her.

Besides, if anyone had the ability to reverse Molly's curse, it would be the witch. The Harvest Goddess was unable to assist Molly, with her dissipated magic. And while Molly had met countless psychics and mediums, she had never come upon people with magic.

But inside the witch's house was nothing Molly expected.

For instance, she was immediately attacked by a voluptuous bright pink frog.

Naturally, she panicked. While rubbery feet scrambled around her face, Molly shrieked. Her hands flew to the top of her strawberry-blonde hair in blind attempt to pry off the reptile. "Finn! Get...it...off!"

"You slimy big reptile bully!" Finn cried, flying to her rescue. "Get off Molly!" To retaliate the frog's assassin, he threw his diminutive body into the frog's side. A cloud of glittering dust drifted into Molly's sight.

Finn's counterattack seemed to work, as the frog croaked, defeated and hopped off Molly's poor head. Then it bounced to perch on a vacant maroon shelf, positioned to menacingly glare at the pair. Its stomach swelled and puffed and seemed to give a big _harrumph. _

"Molly! A frog just harassed you!" Finn cried.

She offered no response, inhaling deeply repetitively to calm herself down from the tumultuous events. Then she examined the pink amphibian with wide chestnut eyes, only to receive another haughty glare in return.

"What kind of frog wears a black hat?" she said, confused.

Finn's eyes bulged open. "It's witchcraft!" he declared. "Molly - we have to restore her! Let's go see the wizard in Harmonica Town!"

Which brought them here.

"Where is he?" Finn seemed worried. He swarmed the darkened windows with a rancorous scowl that did not suit his childish face.

"The witch is a bitch," Molly muttered under her breath, but her tongue could barely move to utter the words. "T-turning herself into a stupid frog. I-I'm gonna...kill her…"

As soon as the last sentence flew out of her mouth, the door promptly swung open. Molly was surprised. Maybe all wizards didn't have grey beards and sported a pointy purple hat. Instead, she became face to face with a young man, blinking at her slowly with one amber and one emerald eye.

"You wish…" his voice crackled, as if he hadn't spoken in days. He paused to clear his throat. "To kill… the Witch...?"

There was a hint of amusement in his tone, although Molly was unsure if it was meer interest with his stoic look. She shuddered and nodded. The turbulent bite of the cold was causing her lips to turn blue while he simply stood there raising an eyebrow. It seemed like ages before the realization hit him.

"You're cold…" he murmured. "Come…"

He beckoned them inside. They slipped inside the comfortable vicinity of his home and Molly had never been so grateful to be indoors. She studied her surroundings as she vigorously rubbed her hand together, desperate to create heat between her frigid palms.

The first commodity that caught Molly's eye was the massive telescope in the corner of his room, adjusted to point toward the stars under a pristine domed roof. Then her eyes wandered to the countless books strewn in numerous locations. The pages were yellowed, decades old and carefully leafed through. Books were even stacked in towering piles wherever she turned.

"Wow," she said, dumbfounded.

"He only let you in because you said you wanted to kill the witch," Finn said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes… and no…"

Finn squeaked and darted to balance on Molly's shoulder. Chagrin from head to toe, he loudly whispered, "He can see me!"

"Who are you and why can you see Finn?" Molly inquired. Molly eyed her unnamed companion. He ignored her, striding towards the mystical amenity in the middle of the room: a crystal ball. Then he returned her gaze with a curious by wary expression, clearly unmoved by Finn's blatant remarks.

She waited for an answer, a gesture of the hand, a purse of the lips. But he remained silent and barely moving, so she piped up once more. "Are you a fortune teller?"

The thought running through her mind was: _What if he knew how to help her with her curse? _

His brow furrowed, so Molly tried again.

"Finn said you were a wizard and said you can help the witch."

This caught his attention. Now he met her eye steadily, analyzing her with utmost precision. "What has... Become of the witch...?"

"I wanted her help," Molly explained. "But she wasn't exactly there..."

"Was there... a frog...?"

Finn said impatiently, "Yeah, there was a frog."

"..."

"It's not my fault!"

"That's her... She tried using her magic to restore the Goddess tree, but her magic... backfired. " He frowned. "I cannot change her back."

"She had a couple of things I need," Molly said hotly. "Is there any way?"

He peered at Molly and she was uncomfortable under the mismatched colours of his irises. Tattoo-like marks were adorned underneath his amber eye, the mystical pattern reflecting a silvery shine under the light. Their gaze was broken as he abruptly swivelled around, navy cloak sweeping behind him. She caught a mild, heavenly whiff of cocoa butter.

As his tanned fingers lingered over the crystal ball, Molly could only decipher a cloud of images. Whatever was concealed within the crystal was only for his eyes, she knew. The nostalgia of fortune telling reminded her of her grandmother. As she blinked away tears, her nostalgia was ephemeral when the wizard cleared his throat. Conclusively Molly was reminded that standing in front of her was a mystical man in a mystical house instead of her grandmother.

"You're used to this," he noted. "You understand… what I'm doing."

"My grandmother was a fortune teller too," Molly replied.

"A misnomer…" he mused. "I am… Wizard…" He didn't elaborate but continued to observe the surface before his eyes. Molly studied him.

"I am able to restore the witch, but I require you to obtain certain items."

To commiserate, the wizard listed out a number of items essential to the spell and their locations. It would take weeks, even a couple of seasons if Molly and Finn were clueless with what to do. Being entrusted the task of finding all that was required, Molly and Finn sleepily thanked Wizard and returned to their home. "I don't know what kind of potion requires good cornmeal and perfect butter…" Finn complained. Even with the oddity of the quest, at the crack of dawn the next morning and weeks after, they embarked on a quest for the Wizard's ingredients.

One by one, the items were brought to the wizard, who always gave an approving nod and light praise. Upon visitation, the duo's meritorious efforts were not in vain as he gradually began brewing the spell in the corner of his house.

As she spent more time with him, Molly began to learn quirks about the wizard. While she was aware he was a bibliophile, she discovered that in his spare time he was immersed between the pages of his books from sensational literature to extensive Latin to ancient spells. She had never met anyone so studious before.

"You should ask him about your curse!" Finn suggested, but Molly was always too embarrassed to ask. With frequent visits and discussion about bringing back the witch, she troubled him enough.

She also learned that he was a taciturn individual who rarely smiled and often trailed off mid-sentence, lost in thought. The crystal ball gave him the ability to see into people's hearts and their desires, although he told Molly he chose not to invade their private feelings. Occasionally, however, a villager brought him an offering in exchange for advice and methods to win the heart of someone they adored.

In spite of the disparity between Molly and the wizard, they got along well.

She could only hope the wizard enjoyed her visits as much as she did.

* * *

><p>"It is finished," the wizard announced one day moments after Molly had breezed through his door with a chirpy, "Hello!" He dropped a final hibiscus petal into the broth and then scooped the potion into a thermos.<p>

Winter was on the edge of melting away into a cool spring and the time had soared since she stepped into the wizard's house that frosty night. She couldn't believe the day had finally come to restore the witch.

"So what now?" Molly asked.

"Let's go..." He strung a rucksack containing the spell book and the thermos in his left shoulder then drew up his hood, silvery hair concealed. Without glancing behind, he strolled out the door without bothering to lock it.

Finn and Molly exchanged surprised looks. Everything had happened so suddenly, they hadn't moved.

Finn was contentious. "You mean we have to see that scary witch?" He cried, but Molly soon followed.

As soon as they arrived at the witch's house, the frog pounced. While the wizard was unfazed, Finn shrieked and darted into the nearest cauldron he could find. When the frog leapt once more, the wizard's hand shot out and it froze, suspended in the air.

Finn reluctantly emerged from his hiding place. "I guess she isn't that scary this way," he commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen a frozen frog before," Molly said, reaching out a finger to stroke the bubblegum pink tongue frozen midair.

"Don't...touch..."

Molly guiltily retreated her finger.

Unscrewing the thermos, the wizard poured a plum coloured potion on the frog. Immediately she began to glow a faded violet. He began muttering an incantation under his breath and Molly could hear every word. It was the clearest she had ever heard him speak. The swirling magic was radiating off his fingers.

As the wizard pointed to the witch, he finally said, "_Praeter naturam... mutare statum!_"

There was a cloud of pink that filled the entire room and a clarion _pop! _Seconds later, there was a sharp snap of the fingers and the cloud instantly evaporated. In the place of the frog was a petite, frowning woman sporting a pointed hat with silvery hair curling unnaturally at the ends.

"I'm finally back to normal!" she exclaimed.

Molly expected her to be a benign witch with gentle smiles and bubbly laughter, but the second she turned to the wizard, Molly realized she was anything but.

"What the heck took you so long?!" the witch yelled. She began stamping her feet. "I was stuck as a frog forever! I had to eat flies! And I was all slimy! It was awful!"

The wizard must have been used to it, because he remained motionless with her vociferous banter. He gave her a small shake of his head and said with a quiet, stern tone, "Well, I told you not to use that spell..."

"So you left me as a frog to teach me a lesson?! That's just mean!" the witch pouted.

"Well, did it work?"

"Aaaaaaarghh! You make me so mad! I hate you!" She scowled.

Stunned, Molly and Finn stared at the bickering pair.

"I wonder if she likes frogs?" Finn questioned.

Catching his comment, the witch's golden eyes flashed. Placing her fists on her hips, she asked, "Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?"

"No!" Finn and Molly protested at the same time.

She tossed her head and jabbed her finger towards her magenta door. "Get out!"

Throwing his rucksack over his shoulder, the wizard silently made his way towards the door. Not wanting to be left alone with an angry witch, Molly had no choice to follow. A silent and frightened Finn trailed after her.

As soon as they were outside, the wizard steadily met their eyes. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"You're not going to come back inside with me?"

He gave her a look that said_, why would I ever do that? _Dismissing the pair with a flick of his hand, the wizard softly said, "See you later."

And then he was on his way.

"He's no help!" Finn said when he was out of earshot.

Instead of making her leave, Molly lingered, pounding on the witch's door. "I need to talk to you!" she called over and over again until witch finally cracked the door open. Instead of condemning them to (another!) curse like Molly expected, she brightened at the sight of them.

"Oh! You're that human who helped the wizard," she said in a pleasant voice. The change of voice was almost startling, but the witch was unfazed. With a glittering smile she chirped, "I hate him, but you seem okay. So I'll talk to you. I'm Witch Princess!"

"I'm Molly," she introduced. "Ah well, the first thing, is, well… We were wondering if you had the Green Bell."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "The Green Bell? This old thing?" she questioned and out of thin air, a smooth emerald bell was hovering over her hands.

"That's it! That's the Green Bell!" Finn cried, his eyes bulging. Without a second thought, the witch handed it over, claiming she had no use for it anymore. Finn was ecstatic they had obtained the important object, no longer seeming terrified of the witch.

"What do you want to know?" The witch then asked.

Molly hesitated. "Do you know how to reverse any curses?"

The witch had to think about this answer. She flipped her hair once again and gave a shrill laugh. "Oh! You have a curse on you, don't you? I can tell. I used to curse loads of people!"

_Should I be concerned? _Something on Molly's face must have shown what she was thinking, because the witch laughed again. "Don't worry! I've been living here for years. As long as the Harvest Goddess, so I'm bored with cursing people. They never last!"

"They never last?" Molly questioned.

"Some do! What's yours?" The witch paused, studying Molly for a good minute. She felt briefly uncomfortable under the witch's cat-like gaze, knowing that she was examining her. Another part of her was curious to know if the witch could provide a sufficient answer.

But it appeared as though she came upon the utter conclusion because the witch's face fell. "You'll cause your true love to die if you kiss him? I'm sorry - I don't know how to help you." She was apologetic and bitter.

All the hope Molly previously held disappeared. "That's okay," she said, fighting back tears. "It's nothing I haven't heard. See you later."

"Chat with you soon!" the witch called as Molly left the house.

Tears brimmed the edge of her eyes but she smiled at Finn and shook her head. They retreated into the forest and returned home for the day to enjoy hot tomato soup with grilled cheese and herb tea. Normally it was one of her favourite meals, but tonight especially she was numb.

Why did she keep hoping? Why did she keep trying?

"I'm sorry Molly," Finn repeated many times throughout the night.

Molly kept brushing him off, not wanting to discuss the day's events. So he kept trying to cheer her up by fetching a bowl of ice cream from the fridge or opening the pages the book on her bedside table saying, "You need to smile, Molly!" The night stretched ahead of them and at once it was time to return to bed.

That night, as she peered out the window, the stars were twinkling a crystalline white. Finn was faintly snoring into a pillow, the light normally emulating off him diminished to a faded glow.

She was lonely, Molly realized. And she would always be lonely.

She hadn't realized how desperately she had clung onto the hope that the witch or Harvest Goddess could help her with her fate until the fact crashed into her: it was impossible to change what was destined. Helpless and feeling the heaviness within her heart, the inevitable hung in a gloomy cloud above her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away with the back of her hand.

It was stupid. She didn't even want love. At the same time, Molly would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want someone to hold her hand through the darkest of times. Everyone had people who came first in their life; everyone had people who they would turn to immediately in times of trouble. With her grandmother gone, she had no one. Not even Finn. She suspected that Finn wouldn't completely ever understand her, being a carefree Harvest Sprite.

"How can someone be my moon and my stars," she murmured into her pillow, eyes fixated on the night sky, "when even they eventually die?"

Defeated, Molly pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

As she drifted to sleep, she wondered if someone was watching the stars under the same sky too.

* * *

><p>AN: A little bit of a drag but introductions have been made, subplots have begun developing and nevertheless I hope you are intrigued to read more for next week! I am dumbfounded by the seven reviews that have popped into my inbox and the numbers of favourites and alerts - it was so unexpected. I am thrilled and I hope everyone will stick with me for a bit - and hopefully this story will catch the interest of some others. Let me know what you think and stay tuned!


	3. Encounter

The wizard and Molly became friends in the strangest of ways: stumbling upon one another shy of midnight within numerous mines throughout Castanet.

Looking back, sometimes he splayed out his hands and counted the days, running his thumb over the bumps and ridges of each individual finger reminiscing how they had easily fell together, like boats in navigation in desperate search for its lighthouse. In his eyes, the wizard was the dreamboat, bobbing amongst gentle waves and searching for the light to call him home.

Within the mines he encountered Molly three times. He found himself becoming fond of her and her surprises; the wizard admired her vulnerability and honesty. None of their meetings were particularly pleasant considering the oddity of the circumstances but nevertheless, enjoyable.

He was still glad they happened the way they did.

* * *

><p>Their first encounter occurred in the middle of spring.<p>

He was scrutinizing Garmon Mines for crystals - or at least white wonderfuls to turn into precious crystals. With more than half of the refined white wonderfuls turning into class, producing a crystal was a rarity. With a rucksack slung over his shoulder, the wizard explored the mines meticulously.

He was also taking care not to dust his white pants.

The thought of staining his white pants due to thick oil stains and dusty ores made him uncomfortable. And he had grown so fond of his white pants, too.

The wizard required a tremendous amount of crystals and the numerous quantities he already possessed residing in the corner of his house was not sufficient enough for his spell. The enchantment was time consuming, involving a full moon and crucial ingredients challenging to obtain. Needless to say, it would take time.

He was strolling towards the fifth floor of the mines when a clarion crash of smashed glass and crumbling rocks reverberated through the mine. A second later, he smelled gas preceding an angry shout.

"Screw fate!" a shriek echoed through the mines. "_I hate boys!" _

Alarmed, he followed the frustrated yells until he came upon Molly, recklessly throwing her hammer against rocks and jewel crystals. He could sense her pulsing, provoked aura.

It was not good idea to go near her.

Remaining silent and waiting, the wizard watched. She doled out her angers by slamming her hammer onto a rock twice the size of her petite body. He felt awkward with the raw bitterness he was witnessing before him, but the wizard was too concerned to leave Molly like this.

She kicked the rock and howled with a shrill pain. Then she collapsed to the ground, panting and defeated with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Molly…" he finally said and her head whipped around, surprised. Her cheeks were rubicund from hard work and her muscles were tensing from strenuous work. Molly could have appeared intimidating, but at the sight of the wizard she seemed to shrink.

"Hey you," she said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you… The same…"

Molly's facade was once more composed and in control. If not for the state of her tear-stained cheeks and disheveled hair, the wizard would have had trouble believing she could have killed someone less than ten seconds ago. "Sorry you had to see me lose it. I'm just mad at the world."

"You can't help that… We're all mad here."

She arched an eyebrow. "Did you just quote _Alice and Wonderland_?"

The wizard gave her a small smile.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her dirty legs. "I like to hit things when I'm angry."

The wizard decided to sit facing her to be any comfort she needed. Screw the white pants. From his rucksack, he silently began producing all the white wonderfuls he had collected and arranged them in a horizontal line in-between the two. Absentmindedly, he felt the jewels' jagged bumps and crevices under his palm while anticipating her answer.

However, when he failed to receive an explanation, he finally asked "What's on your mind?"

Molly refused to meet his eye but she took a deep breath. "It's dumb," she said quietly, but harshly.

"Your problems are… your problems."

She sniffed, "Do you know Chase?"

The wizard had to think. "The chef…?"

"Yeah, that's him. Anyways, he showed up at my house earlier with a gourmet lunch. And he's like, amazing at cooking and I think he's going to move to France eventually to pursue his career or something. But we were just eating and… he asked me to the Flower Festival."

Whatever the wizard was expecting, it wasn't that. "That's...good…?"

"Anyways, I would've gone with him wholeheartedly. I still am, but now I'm unsure. Like, I said yes and then he tried to kiss me. And that sucks, because I really like him."

"Even better," the wizard interjected just as Molly hastily added, "And I think he's really cute."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. He was bewildered. "But...?"

"But what if Chase is my true love?"

He then arranged the white wonderfuls in rows of four. There was an odd gem out and it was a pearl, so he rolled it to the side, separating it from what he needed. "I'm sorry...I do not follow."

Molly took the pearl he had discarded and by repeatedly nailing her fist into the ground with mock viciousness. "Do you remember that I told you that my grandmother was a fortune teller?"

He nodded.

"Ever since I was born, she told me that if I kiss my true love, he'll die."

The wizard couldn't help but scoff, incredulous to what he was hearing. This was an insulting reaction, because her face twisted into a scowl. "I'm serious - that's what she told me!"

"Overprotective grandmothers," the wizard pointedly replied. "Involuntary excuses…"

"Every psychic or medium has said the same thing," Molly protested, genuinely annoyed at the wizard. She buried the pearl with additional rocks and then pounded the covered area to pack it. "Even the witch and Harvest Goddess has said there's no hope for me. Besides, my grandmother wouldn't even give me bull like that."

"I see," said the wizard slowly and thoughtfully. "Do you know how your true love is supposed to die?"

Molly shrugged.

"Then simple… don't kiss Chase…" he said simply and then frowned, because his advice was lacking. Obviously it wasn't that simple, but the wizard had nothing else to offer. "That is very unfortunate, Molly. How did such a curse...come to be?"

She shrugged again. "My grandmother wouldn't ever tell me," she said seriously. Then she added with huge emphasis. "Don't tell Chase."

He nodded again.

Molly smiled. She wiped at her wet, cracked cheeks. "Thank you for being here to listen to me."

"Anytime…"

The air was uncomfortable as the wizard began to slip all the white wonderfuls back into his rucksack, primarily because the wizard was frustrated with the idea that Molly was bestowed with a curse that not even he could break. As he stood and helped Molly to her feet, he promised her, "Your secret is safe...with me. Thank you for telling me."

She smiled at him, relieved. Then her expression turned into suspicion. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Aware that his cheeks were dark, the wizard looked away. He wasn't ready to tell her about the spell he was attempting to execute. "I will tell you...another time… Get some rest."

Then he sauntered away, pondering how such a wonderful girl was destined for destruction in her own life.

Sometimes the more pure-hearted people were faced with the utmost sorrows.

* * *

><p>The next time they encountered each other in Garmon Mines was at the beginning of summer. Molly had been strolling through the mines and suddenly came upon the wizard at the hot springs.<p>

Unfortunately, he was naked.

It was these damn white _pants. _The wizard realized it was crucial to own a pair of dark pants he was fond of because these white ones were evidently not doing their job. Scavenging for pontata roots underneath rocks and buried within the mines, to his upset his white pants were filthy.

As he soaked his dusty pants in the frothy hot spring, the wizard's bare legs were exposed to the breeze and he had the sudden, odd revelation that it would be pleasant to take a bath. His hands and knees were sore, he was finished after a long day, and he deserved a comforting rest. The lull of the steaming hot spring called the wizard. Tempted by the warmth and the soothing comfort, he decided to hop in.

Besides, it was two in the morning. It wasn't like anyone would stumble upon him.

And of course, he was so very wrong.

The wizard sunk into the water, his chin slightly breaking its surface. He watched the oscillating ripples; entranced by the languid water fluttering with his breath and every little movement, he failed to notice her warily approach him.

"Wizard? Is that you?"

The wizard bolted upright. The hot spring's water splashed around him as he swore under his breath and quickly muttered, "_Bullarum._"

Instantly effervescent bubbles appeared on the surface to conceal unpleasantries to Molly's innocent eyes that would be seen underneath the limpid water. He could feel his cheeks darken as he craned his head towards her, questioning her presence.

"Oh crap - are you... oh my _goddess_." For a split second, Molly appeared as if she were about to faint. Chagrin, she turned away from the wizard, blushing hard. "Iamsosorry."

"It happens." He acknowledged her with a slight dip of the head. "It's late..."

"Do you always take baths here?"

"Do you always wander the mines at...two in the morning?"

"You're avoiding my question!"

"And you mine."

There was a pregnant pause of agonizing silence while both were at loss for words. He had no idea how he managed to keep his calm composure. He regarded her with a curious gaze while she continued to pace back and forth, eyes darting in every direction but his.

The wizard was the one who broke the tension by waving his hand with a dismissive sigh. "I don't bathe here… but I was under the impression I'd be alone in such a… pleasantry."

"It is pleasant," she agreed. The wizard's puzzled expression caused her to furiously blush deeper. "Hey - I've had my fair share of experiences!"

"..."

"I'm here because I like to hit things when I'm angry," Molly said with an apologetic tone. It was the second time she used this excuse.

He beckoned her towards him and she edged closer, skittish. Even with the odd circumstances, he was open to hear about her troubles. Molly was evidently distressed bearing slumped shoulders and a furrowed brow. She dropped her bag by the steps of the hot spring and sat cross legged facing him.

She blinked back tears.

He played with his braid, hoping there were enough bubbles to last a conversation.

She took another deep breath. It occurred to the wizard she had been crying again.

"How… are you…?"

"I'm scared," she began.

"You said... angry."

"Same thing. I can't believe the Harvest Goddess would allow such a thing to happen."

Frustrated and fuming, Molly clenched her fists. "I'm angry that life has to suck. I lost my grandmother. I know the elderly pass on and no one is immortal - "

The wizard coughed.

" - but now I have to lose another so soon."

Confused, the wizard tilted his head. Two grandmothers? She had never mentioned the other.

"Shelly," she explained. "She's sick and in the clinic. I mean, she's always been in and out with check ups but yesterday she collapsed in the shop. We're trying not to let it get out, but obviously everyone knows."

"Not me..."

Then suddenly, to his horror, she kicked off her shoes and socks. He tensed. _Oh goddess, is she going to join me? Please, please, please, stop stop STOP!_

Thankfully, his apprehension was diminished when she dipped only her bare feet in the hot spring. "Candace is my best friend and Shelly's become a second grandma to me."

The wizard remained silent and listening. Both of them silently watched the frothing bubbles swirling in lazy circles. He pitied her and her torture of losing loved ones and then watching people around her crumble as well. Once, he had experienced it all.

He thought of another pleasantry: boldly seizing her hand and grasping it into his. Her hands were stretched in front of him, small and calloused from tedious work. He liked the idea of being her slight comfort this time and space, to see a small complacent smile lace her face. He almost would have done it, too.

Wiping her chestnut eyes with the back of her hand, Molly continued tearfully. "Jin said she's probably not going to make it. I mean, she still has time but we don't know how much."

It took him another second to wrap his mind around what she was saying and his mouth fell into a delicate 'o'. "I forget… people are not immortal."

She kicked water in his direction. He barely flinched, fingers still entwined with his silvery braids. "Are you immortal?"

"I haven't lived as long as the Harvest King or the Harvest Goddess… But I have been around long enough and will continue to."

"Sorry about what I said that no one is immortal. You must know a lot of people then."

"I don't have many friends."

Molly smiled. "You have me."

He nodded. "Likewise."

Then Molly began to cry, drawing herself into a tight ball, body heaving from the weight of her sorrows. The wizard realized that as she allowed the tears to slide down her cracked cheeks, she allowed him to see her in an exceptionally vulnerable state and it broke his heart. It was after a few moments the wizard slipped towards her and finally, fearlessly took her hand into his. Her aura was pulsing under his grip, her hand clammy.

He did not waver, staying as her nascent comforting until there were no more tears to be shed and shuddering turned into frail shivers with the night and fatigue. Then he retreated his hand and with one fluid motion slipped back to the water, fiddling with his braid. Her gradual recovery came with steadying her breath and wiping her face with her sunshine coloured shirt.

"Once again…" the wizard said softly. "That is unfortunate... I am sorry. I wish… I could do more."

"No, no, you being here is enough for me. Thank you for listening and dealing with my crying especially with this time of night."

They exchanged small smiles, but then Molly collapsed into giggles. At first, he thought they were relieved giggles until she began, "Wizard…"

"Hmm…?"

She pointed towards the hot spring. "All the bubbles are almost gone."

Shocked, he looked down and cried once more, "_Bullarum!" _

* * *

><p>The third time was a week after the Molly-almost-saw-Wizard-naked incident. Like usual, stumbling upon her was unexpected. It was probably because he <em>did <em>stumble upon her.

The wizard felt as though he had salvaged all the possible crystals and pontata roots required for his spell. It had been already half a season of brewing and anticipating the completion of the potion. The next specification was a number of black pearls from the Watery Caves.

Venturing underground, the wizard gravitated to where he was aware the black pearls were located. One by one, he slid them in a cylinder container. He was holding the case in the palm of his hand, careful not to release his precious pearls. Black pearls were almost as rare as Fugue mushrooms, which he'd do almost anything to get his hands on.

By midnight, there were two lustrous black pearls encased within his cylinder case and he required one more.

He was walking towards the third location of the final black pearl when he tripped on something.

Or someone.

Normally he would have detected the presence of another lurking in the dark. Thrown off guard, the wizard recovered by dusting off his navy pants (at last, he found a pair of coloured ones) and kneeling to inspect his casualty. As he focused, the aura radiating off the person was scantily available to him. Given the late hours and feeling the pulsing aura, he instantly knew who it was.

Crouching, he shone an illuminated stone over the body and gently nudged it over to reveal the smudged face of Molly. She had definitely passed out.

He sighed. "I wouldn't want to leave you here…"

Evidently, the wizard would not be finding a third black pearl that night. Growing indulgent over Molly, he already had the incipient instinct to care for her whenever she was in trouble.

The wizard flicked his hand. "_Levos_."

Immediately Molly's body began to float in the air. Before the wizard turned to stroll out the entrance of the cave, something that was under her body revealed itself, glittering in the pristine light. As the wizard examined the object between his delicate fingers, a rare smile spread across his face.

"Ah. The black pearl."

* * *

><p>AN: Guys! Don't leave me hanging. Seriously - let me know what you think or I'll be blindly writing with low self esteem! I see all of you guys favouriting and putting this on alert. ;) Also, sorry for the late update. Exams were killer!


	4. Illuminate

Molly did not wake up in her own bedroom. As she stirred from her slumber and rubbed her sore eyes, an unfamiliar tangerine blanket fell from her shoulders.

Her duvet was a pale pink with white polka dots.

Alarmed, she lurched upright. This was utterly and most certainly not her familiar home. The aroma of honey and roasted coffee filled her nose. As Molly swivelled around examine her surroundings, she yelped once again as she locked eyes with the wizard who was standing a foot away. Meanwhile, Finn was sleepily waking from sleep and gave a grand yawn, unfazed by the change of environment.

"What's going on?" she fired, perching on the edge of his bed.

The wizard's expression was of mere annoyance. Lazily playing with the braid dangling before his mismatched eyes, he barely twitched under her menacing gaze.

"I _told _you not to go in the mines so late at night…"

"I was looking for pontata roots!" Molly protested stubbornly.

"Were you... Angry… Again...?"

Molly sighed. Of course he would assume the latter. "Owen and I were supposed to look for pontata roots yesterday," she explained. "He bailed because Chloe was sick."

The wizard pursed his lips. "So late…"

"In my defense, I was there at noon and I'm still not done."

Impassive, the wizard turned, his soft cloak brushing against her bare legs. Her outstretched hand could have grasped the sieny cloth. The farmer watched sedulously as the wizard drifted up the stairs and then began working. He crushed violet-blue mushrooms into a coconut shaped bowl, grinding it into a profuse amount of lavender powder. It sparkled under morning rays from the domed ceiling.

They were uncomfortably silent for a number of minutes. Molly noticed the wizard had the propensity to stay quiet, only speaking when necessary. On the other hand, Finn was fidgeting, worriedly glancing between the pair and whispered loudly, "Are you guys going to say anything?"

The wizard finally uttered, "You have... Fatigue..."

"I'm always tired."

"I'll... Collect... The roots..."

"I'm perfectly capable."

"I insist..."

The wizard was evidently proficient in his work, pouring the crushed powder into a midnight blue potion with absolute precision. She watched from where she was sedentary. "Is that your spell?" Molly questioned and he nodded. "What does it do?"

"See... The stars… It has been a prolonged process..."

"Is that why you've been in the caves?"

"Precisely…"

She thought of mentioning the bubbles and his lack of pants, since she found that night hilarious. However, she shut her mouth and instead replied, "I can't believe you made me get cornmeal, hibiscus and butter for a freaking spell."

"It was...necessary," the wizard pointed out. He placed a glittering lapis lazuli on the adjacent table and then extended a long finger. "_Ardero_."

With an abrupt, wailing hiss, the gem burst into incandesce purple flames.

"Awesome," Molly remarked.

Moments later he grabbed a fish and stabbed it.

"Lovely," Molly said, while Finn screeched, "Gross!"

His eyes lingered on their disturbed expressions before returning to gutting the fish. Between his fingers he held the fish's eye in the sunlight, examining it with squinting eyes. As he tossed the fish's remnants into the potion, Finn gagged. "Don't tell me you're actually drinking that!" he exclaimed.

"I'll put vanilla extract in it."

"But you're eating it," Molly protested.

"It's like...food for the soul."

She stood. "I think I need food."

The wizard remained hunched over his bubbling potion. He was rapt with the spell's construction, almost disregarding her presence save for the slight nod of his head.

"Let's go to the Ocarina Inn," she said to Finn, but he glanced at the wizard.

"Can I stay here?" he pleaded. "You can come get me tonight - I haven't seen magic from anyone else besides the Harvest Goddess for the longest time. Except that one time when we turned the witch into a frog maybe..."

Molly grinned. "Sure. I'll see you later."

She had slipped on her shoes and was about to stroll out the door when she caught her reflection in the mirror. At the sight of dishevelled hair and rumpled clothes, she nervously attended to her appearance. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wizard?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for always being here."

Then he peered at her with his mismatched eyes. "Of course…" he said before returning to his potion with Finn hovering around him.

"Could you fetch the vanilla…?" the wizard was asking as she departed.

* * *

><p>"You weren't home this morning," Chase noted, sliding into a seat at the Ocarina Inn. Molly had stopped by Candace's house an hour ago in hopes of buying breakfast together. Upon walking to the inn together, they ran into Chase and subsequently invited him along.<p>

Placed before her was a fluffy, buttering pancake adorned with fresh strawberries and light dolops of whipped cream. Her mouth was watering from the edible heaven on her plate. "I was in the mines," Molly said.

"So early?"

"So late. Are you stalking me?" She took a long sip of orange juice.

His face turned an alarming shade of red. "N-no," he stuttered. "I was actually going to ask you something. I mean, I had a really good time at the Flower Festival..."

Molly's heart began to race, knowing what was coming. She was mortified that she had avoided his kiss and his touch altogether. Her trepidation was that she didn't want to be enthralled with Chase and his smile to lose him quickly. It was unthinkable, really. And she had no idea how to explain that so she feigned a smile. "Me too."

"I was thinking - I know we got off to a weird start and I'm sorry, it was incongruous of me but if another time you'd like to, y'know, go out with…"

"Chase, Molly, I have a problem…" Their attention snapped to the girl approaching the pair carrying a plate of blueberry waffles. With the startlingly azure shade of Candace's hair, the crimson shade of her face was more atrocious.

Relieved by her interjection, Molly stabbed her waffle.

"You're going blonde?" Chase teased, but glanced anxiously at Molly.

Appalled, Candace blinked several times. "My problem isn't _that_ bad," she said hotly, "My problem is Julius."

She let this settle uncomfortably. Nobody acknowledged that the real problem was Shelly at Choral Clinic while they waiting in distraught for what would transpire next. But Candace was chagrin with the idea of being attracted to Julius. Ultimately, she adored him. But her sister Luna was frequently teasing her for his flamboyant and vivacious personality.

On the other hand, Candace admired his passion for fashion and the confident demeanor he carried himself around with. Between Candace, Chase and Molly, neither of them were biased or intransigent - they firmly believed that looks did not determine any interpersonal characteristics about a person. And they frequently reminded her this.

It was Chase who lightened the mood by teasing, "How's that coming along? Have you asked him out yet? He's quite the dashing guy."

With a laugh, Molly licked whipped cream off her spoon.

"But guys - _I don't know if he's gay!_" Burying her face into her thin hands, Candace furiously turned a deeper shade of red. She furiously added, "Everything about him says _gay_!"

"I normally don't say this about anyone, but let's face it Candace - I would get naked in bed with Julius," Chase said in a serious tone.

Molly quipped, "Candace, I really don't think…"

"He has turquoise highlights!"

"Anyone can have highlights," Chase said.

"Chase wears a bobby pin," Molly chimed, motioning to the side of her head.

"Hey!"

"He has a fur-lined coat!" Candace added.

This time, Chase and Molly exchanged dubious yet amused looks. Chase continued, "Candace, I'm sure if ever, Julius is bi…"

"More like bye-sexual," Candace waved her hand. "He'd never ever like me!"

"Who wouldn't like you?" Molly asked.

"I can't like someone who won't ever like me back," explained Candace. "I can't believe Luna got me paranoid about all of this…"

"I actually don't think you have anything to be paranoid about," Chase said. "If anything, I actually think he might like you?"

They had tried to assuage her but she fell silent, her face gradually darkening as the seconds passed. Continuing to devour their waffles with Chase sipping Molly's orange juice with a salient smirk, Molly thought hard. If she went on a date with him, she wouldn't have to _kiss_ him. She could say she wasn't ready for that step or she wasn't comfortable yet.

He interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Candace, you look like a peach right now."

Molly disappeared into fits of giggles and the two soon followed, causing people around to cast them annoyed glances. As soon as she could compose herself, Molly cleared her throat. "Hey guys, this might sound weird but if you guys could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?"

"For Chase to shut up," Candace immediately fired.

"For a fur-lined coat more beautiful than the one Julius has," Chase proclaimed.

Molly laughed. "Guys, seriously!"

The two paused, knitting their eyebrows and twisting their mouths to come up with an answer. Molly tensed, wondering if they were thinking of the endless possibilities and contemplating everything they wanted in the world.

Candace piped. "What do I wish for? Let's see… I want Luna, my grandmother, and all the people I love to smile and be happy. Oh, maybe I should wish that for everyone…except Chase."

"Hey!" he said with a hearty laugh. "But I just want to make people happy with my cooking. I guess already do that though."

"You didn't make me this waffle," Molly said.

"I'll make you waffles one day," he offered, finishing the last of her orange juice.

Molly was embarrassed she even opened her mouth. Making a special note of their wishes in her mind, she told Candace, "I know it will all work out. And everyone will eventually be happy, even if they aren't now."

"I'll make you waffles, too," Chase added. "Or anything at all. We're always here for you, Candace."

She was effusive, giving a small smile to the two as she finished her breakfast and then stood. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I think I should visit the clinic to see Grandma." Her previous problem of developing precocious feelings for Julius were gone. Now her mind was occupied with Shelly and her well-being, Molly could see.

Shortly after Candace left, Molly began to worry. It emanated from Chase's earlier preposition and the fact that Shelly was still in the clinic. She worried for her best friend and she worried for hurting Chase. As she turned to Chase, he casually said, "So before we got interrupted I was saying…"

"Yes?" Molly quipped.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

If she wanted to do this, she had to proverbial about her stupid, stupid curse. But his smile was golden and when he looked at her, she melted. And she found herself saying something she didn't expect herself to say.

"Yes."

He couldn't fight down his widening smile. "Meet me at the Flute Fields at seven."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Molly was extremely excited yet extremely agitated. She had never been on a date before and here was a man she admired yet could potentially cause to die. Lovely. How many people could say that? Since Candace was preoccupied, she had thought of visiting the wizard for advice but pushed the idea aside; he was mesmerized with completing his spell. With no idea how to dress up or act, she decided to be herself.<p>

But that didn't stop her from feeling like a complete idiot when she arrived eight-and-a-half minutes before seven in jeans and a sweatshirt. Chase had already beat her to it and arranged an evening picnic completed with steaming bowls of pasta and rich coffee.

"Wow!" was all Molly could say, at loss for words.

"Hello," he greeted with a shy smile. "You look fantastic."

"I really don't," she said modestly, carefully taking a seat. "But you do." He was dressed in blue and black plaid and charcoal pants which she found adorable.

But he shook his head. "Molly, you always look beautiful."

She looked away, hoping he couldn't see her cheeks turn red.

"So I was thinking since it's summer," Chase said, hands delving into his rucksack and clumsily fumbling for his possessions. To her surprise, he took out two empty jars, a flashlight, and a net. "Have you ever caught fireflies?"

"I was a city girl," she said. "Fireflies don't exist there."

"We're going to catch fireflies," he said. "After dinner, of course."

Dinner was spinach and shrimp ravioli with creamy rose sauce and chives. It was warm and buttery, sweetly melting in her mouth. It was one of the most delicious meals she had ever eaten. Upon telling Chase, he swelled with pride.

During dinner, he explained the process to her. "Fireflies are relatively easy to spot if you look around marshes and tall grass," he began. "The way I learned it is that if you want to catch fireflies, you have to act like one. So with the flashlight, we'll mimic the patterns of the fireflies so we don't scare them off...but don't directly shine the light _at _them..."

She listened dutifully and eagerly until they finished their meals and picked up their supplies. The pacific forest was swaying with a gentle wind as Chase and Molly quietly approached its entrance.

"You take the net," Chase said. "I'll hold the jar."

Holding the net with both hands, Molly neared the glowing lights that were sprinkled underneath the trees. They were scattered through the forest's entrance, maneuvering through the vicinity with a golden glow. The fireflies were revealed in the indigo night and Molly couldn't help but admire the encapsulated beauty in front of her.

"I love it," she whispered.

"It's one of my most favourite things in the world," Chase said.

Together they mimicked the fireflies' patterns. She giggled at the travesty of her attempts and Chase couldn't fight down his chuckles. "You'll get it soon," he assured her as a firefly skirted away, startled by her flashlight.

Molly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for this," she said. Maybe she couldn't kiss him, but this was an adventure worth so much more than kisses or holding hands.

"No, thank you," Chase said, and took her hand. He smiled once more and she almost forgot all her fears.

"Molly!" There was a faint echo and Molly swivelled in the direction of the voice. She tore her hand from Chase's grip, bewildered at the call.

"Did you hear someone call my name?"

Chase blinked. "No," he said carefully. "It's just us and the fireflies."

There was another call. It was urgent, more frantic, and fast approaching in a panic. "Molly! Help!"

An instilled easiness caused her to run from the orifice of the forest, seeking whoever was calling her name. But she immediately knew who it was by the light zooming down the path of Flute Fields. "Molly! Molly! Molly!"

"Molly? Is everything okay?" Chase asked.

Finn was already with them, a chaotic trail of glitter following wherever he moved. He was shrieking and talking quickly and explicitly. However, Molly couldn't catch a word.

"Slow down," Molly said.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked again, this time more worried. It probably looked like she was talking to thin air.

The Harvest Sprite inhaled deeply. He was on the verge of overwhelming, frustrated tears. The sight of him was frightening, and she felt her heart begin to pound when he cried, "You have to come! Something terrible has happened!"

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why that took me so long to write - however, I think the next update will be next month because I'm going to Greece and Italy for a while for spring break. Thank you so much to tolkeinlover, siralex0014 and for your kind words - they mean the world to me. Balloons for you! Let me know what you think (reviews keep me motivated). Have a wonderful March :)


End file.
